


A Perfect Death

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [5]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an area where Delia Brown excels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Death

She snuck up behind him, stabbed him--hard. He screamed like he was supposed to, and the blood spurted in a really cool way. 

She’d done it-- _finally_! He twitched, and she felt a joy she’d never felt before in her whole life. 

And it was _cool_! 

She cheered as her brother rose from the couch, shaking his head. 

“I’m going to get another game, Delia,” Ephram said, dropping his Nintendo controller on the seat he’d just left. “You’re getting way too good for me.” 

Of course she was, Delia thought, preening. Someday, she’d get him in Final Fantasy, too. 

******  
The End


End file.
